Oh, There You Are, Perry
by HanaNoTenshi4
Summary: A new evil villian threaten of destroy danville. Not only Perry has to work along with Doofenshmirtz to defeat him, he also has to take Phineas, Ferb and Candace with him.


_**BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY SEE THIS THINGY PLEASE-**_

_**I'm from Argentina, and I'm a **__**total**__** Phineas and Ferb dork-nerdy-tard. But I only know the names, places, phrases, and things **__**IN SPANISH **__**not English. So if you see any kind of mistakes on the name of that kind of show-related things…**_

_**PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL CORRECT IT**_

Now I will shut the hell up and enjoy the sukish story ^3^

_**Oh,There You Are, Perry**_

It was a normal day, just like any other in Danville. The summer sun was shining up in the sky, with a dry hot temperature, not much humidity. A perfect day for another proyect.

Phineas was holding his chin with his fists, which were on top of his legs. With his eyes on the sky. Like he always do it when he was thinking on a plan. His older stepbrother, Ferb, was opposite him, reading a book. Phineas turned to him. He always thought that the reason of him being so smart it's because he is always reading a book.

"Ferb, What should we do today?"

Ferb turned to his younger brother and shrugged his shoulders. Like always, the project's ideas were something that Ferb didn't thought about a lot or opined also. Maybe for the reason of didn't talk too much.

Phineas made out the grass around the three. Witch made him do a question that had become regular and frequent this summer.

"Hey…Where's Perry?"

Even if the platypus disappeared at one time of the day and came back at another, Phineas and Ferb never had considered the subject a lot. Witch leaded to another very regular phrase this summer.

"Hey, Ferb, I know what we are gonna do today!" Phineas said with a sudden shine on his eyes. "We should find out what Perry does when we he's not here!"

The older brother closed his book, ready for any idea this brother suggested to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house, Candace was kneeling down on the floor with her face in her bed, looking straightly the cell phone leaned on this. According to Stacy, who heard it from Jenny who heard it from Coldtrain, Jeremy was going to ask her out by the phone today. Candace didn't like a lot the fact of depending of what some other people who said to another people said it will happen. Even more if it has to do with her. But as all semi-neurotic teenagers, she was very interested of what other people say. Especially if it had to do with Jeremy too. Not even themselves were sure of they real feelings, sometimes they're just friends, in other occasions they feel more than that, but sometimes it cames back to friends again. Everyone said to Candace that she shouldn't worry, because Jeremy _obviously_cares a lot about her. But she isn't sure still. Even with his fastidious and scary little sister making her road even harder.

"C'mon…Ring…" She whispered, like if the phone could answer to her. Candace took a pillow in her bed and emitted a desperation scream-like-grunt of in it. A teenager's life wasn't so easy, especially with brother like the one she had. Just in that moment, Candace got up her head. She remembered that her brothers were thinking of a project to ruin her day for sure.

"Not if I'm on charge!"

She started to run in the way of the backyard with determination and anger. She stopped for a minute to take the cell phone she almost forgets. Just to make sure if certain person calls.

Meanwhile, Perry was crouching trough the backyard, with his secret agent hat. He was looking for the headquarters' entrance he most frequently used. The one that was at one side of the house, a little door. When he made to the door camouflaged like a wall, he put out a remote, he clicked a button and the door opened. Perry slide trough the tube, but he forgot a very important thing. He didn't close the door up again. It would be hard that something so crucial for keeping his secret was so neglected, but it was a simple error he forgot for hurrying.

Phineas and Ferb were coming to the area.

"You know, we should make a machine that can detect platypuses, maybe it would work."

Ferb was at one side, taking note of the entire thing his brother said for make a prototype after that.

"Take note, 100 metal beams, a nuclear reactor, a GPS, some ice cream, and…"

Phineas' dictation was interrupted when he saw a little door in one side of the house.

"Hey, Ferb, What's this?"

Ferb shrugged his shoulders again, as both were looking inside. It seemed like a tube that connected to another place. Phineas looked at his brother with a smile.

"Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?"

"Probabbly." Ferb answered

"Let's jump!" Phineas exclamed as he slide through the tube-like-slide with his brother behind him.

* * *

"You are going down." Candace whispered, as she approached to the back door to get to the backyard. "I'm going to tell mo-!

Candace's usual catch phrase was interrupted by her surprise seeing that the backyard was completely deserted.

"Where are they…?" Candace questioned to herself as she putted her finger up her lips.

She looked down and found nothing else than the little aperture door to the headquarters. She came closer to it.

"Hugh, you won't do it this time, I'm going to tell Mom!"

Just after saying that, Candace lost her equilibrium which made her fall inside the door.

The tubes were extremely narrow, like if they were made for a baby or an animal of some kind. Candace yelled for her life as she twisted repeatedly trough the winding spaces of the tubes. That day couldn't go even worse.

* * *

The narrow tubes turned out to be fun for Phineas and Ferb, because their bodies were little and fitted almost perfectly, besides the fact that they were able to found the fun of every adverse moment. Every twist and passages were found very fun for both of them.

At the end, Phineas was smiling.

"Fun, huh?" He asked her brother, which agreed with his head.

The two brothers saw the wide place; it looked like some kind of hidden place for a secret agent. Phineas remembered that he had seen this once before.

"Hey Ferb, isn't this what you build that day we were secret angens?"

"I've never build that, I must tell you. I tried to tell you repeated times, but I couldn't."

Phineas frowned in interrogation.

"If you didn't build this up…who did?"

Phineas and Ferb turned when they saw a little silhouette coming closer to a chair.

* * *

The little secret agen sitted in his chair in front the monitor, as he always did. Waiting for the Major Monogram tell him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz were planning some ridiculous plans that were based on child traumas or daily irritations. Perry pressed a button and the image of Monogram proyected.

"Agent P., I'm afraid I have bad news" The Mayor started. "A new message has arrived of a new villain who plans to _destroy_ the three-state area. Because of that, he stole all the "inators" that the evil scientists we try to stop had created. As mostly of them don't create more than one or two, because the idea isn't very productive or smart. Mostly of them are propriety of…"

Perry rolled his eyes. Doofenshmirtz were the only evil scientist who wastes his time on doing so mane Dummy _inators._

"We know that some of them had been destroyed, and the one who are left can be left effective or inoffensive, but mixed, can be something worst."

_And good redesigned too. _Perry thought inside his mind.

"So, owing to the fact that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is the only one that knows of his own _inators_ more that anyone else…I'm afraid that "

Perry didn't saw anything good coming after that.

"You will have to defeat him _with_ Doofenshmirtz."

"BAM, BAM, BAAAAAM!" Carl exclaimed at one side of the screen.

"Carl!"

Impossible. At any point of his life Perry thought he had to fight along with Doofenshmirtz for something on particular. Although he knew that he was gonna be really irritated, and will say something like _I won't let some other idiot who think he's so evil as me stole my inators and came out unhurt! _But as he showed with The Regurgitator, he didn't do more that talk about it.

"We notified the Dr. about it, even if we had some little disagrees, we made him agreed. Go over there and stop him. Well not him…I mean" The Mayor scratched his neck with his hand. "Well, you know what I mean."

Just after that, the transmition ended. Perry turned.

"Perry!" Phineas exclamed in front of him. "You are a secret agent? That's so cool!"

Perry freeze instantly. He couldn't believe not even remotely that Phineas and Ferb discovered the secret that he held for so many years. Even more. I could put the whole family in danger. He woudl have to move of location, change his family, but he couldn't do that. He didn't want to. If even the Memory Erraser will still working, but Carl had to strip it for technical difficulties.

Before even say or think something more, a sound called everyone's attention. It was Candace's neurotic shout, coming down abruptly trough the transport tube.

"Candace?" Phineas asked.

Candace stood up slowly with a lot of pain. At least her movile phone was safe.

"When mom find out that you made a slide under the house, you are gonna-!" Candace didn't ended her sentence because she saw Perry whit a hat, stood in two legs, looking at her like if everything were going trough the toilet. "What did you guys done to Perry?" She asked pointing him and coming closer.

"We didn't do anything, he's a secret agent, really."

"Pff, yeah right" Candace made an incredulous face.

"It's right, isn't it, Perry?" Phineas said smiling.

Perry just sighed and made the typical platypus sound that everyone were used to hear. Candace opened her eyes widely.

"That means that he had always…?"

"If we analyze the entrance ubication and Perry's usual ausence everyday. That's logic." Ferb explained.

"Mmm, you're right." Phineas said, looping at the sealing, analizing it.

"This is just great!" Candace exclaimed as she took his head when her hands and walked far away from them. "Now it turns out that Perry is a secret agent!"

"Agent P." Ferb corrected, raising up his finger.

Phineas turned to Perry. And he crouched down putting his hands in his knees, to be at Perry's height.

"Is doctor Doof your villain?" He asked Perry, as it was some kind of fun. The clear shortening of 'Doofenshmirtz' was of his less of capability of pronouncing the entire name, because he didn't remember it.

Perry nodded.

"Cool!"

The platypus pushed a button in his watch to contact again the Mayor. Things couldn't go even worse. The watch illuminated itself and Monogram's image projected again.

"What's going on, Agent P.?"

Perry moved his wrist to let the Mayor (And Carl) have a better panorama of the situation. Candace was yelling and complaining, as Phineas waved and Ferb just watched.

"Oooh" The Mayor exclaimed. "I see you have a little…_situation_ here."

"Just wait until mom finds out about this!" Candas yelled as she took her phone and opened it to call mom.

Perry shaked his hands in way of reprove with desperation face.

"Now the secret-agent-platypus ask me to quit it." Candace said, rolling her eyes as she closed her phone again. "She wouldn't believe me if I told her, anyway. Like always."

"Agent P., this is crucial," Monogram continued. "We must keep them silent until the new memory erraser is ready…"

Perry didn't saw anything good coming after that…again.

"You will have to take them with you."

This is the limit. He didn't only have to broke his head to work out something with Doofenshmirtz, he _also_ had to take Phineas, Ferb and Candace with him. He was sure that, because he and the Dr. were working together, this time there wasn't any risk of them getting hurt, but he wasn't sure even. Beside that they might interfere, hurt themselves and Candace would complain all day long.

"Awsome! Were going with Perry in his mission, Ferb." Phineas commented to Ferb as he shaked his shoulders. "This will be great, right, Perry?"

Perry just emitted the platypus sound. Which maybe for inside his mind would be something like: _No, I don't think so, Phineas._

The boys and Phineas got into the hovercraft that Perry always uses, and Phineas and Ferb used once. Perry extended his hand to Candace to let her come in.

"No way I'm going to a weird crazy-minded mission with you and Perry! I have stuff to do and a call to wait!" Candace exclaimed.

"C'mon, Candace, it will be fun. Besides, you got your cellephone with you. You can receive that call anytime!" Phineas said as his brother agreed by nodding.

Candace made that sigh-almost-growl of desperation that she always does and took Perry's hand.

"Ok but I won't be fun."

The hovercraft leaved to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Candace didn't to anything but scraming.

"I think I was wrong, Ferb." Phineas told his brother with a smile. "Perry _does much."_

I blame my sister xD I wanted to post something new. Always wanted a crossover to happen.

Thanks for reading.

Flor-chan


End file.
